Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for detecting license plate information from an image of a license plate and more specifically, detecting license plate information from an optical image, captured by a mobile apparatus, that includes a license plate image and several other object images.
Background
In recent years, collecting still images of license plates has become a common tool used by authorities to catch the drivers of vehicles that may engage in improper or unlawful activity. For example, law enforcement authorities have set up stationary traffic cameras to photograph the license plates of vehicles that may be traveling above a posted speed limit at a specific portion of a road or vehicles that drive through red lights. Toll booth operators also commonly use such stationary cameras to photograph vehicles that may pass through a toll booth without paying the required toll. However, all of these scenarios have a common thread. The camera must be manually installed and configured such that it will always photograph the vehicle's license plate at a specific angle and when the vehicle is in a specific location. Any unexpected modifications, such as a shift in angle or location of the camera would render the camera incapable of properly collecting license plate images.
Additionally, camera equipped mobile apparatuses (e.g., smartphones) have become increasingly prevalent in today's society. Mobile apparatuses are frequently used to capture optical images and for many users serve as a replacement for a simple digital camera because the camera equipped mobile apparatus provides an image that is often as good as those produced by simple digital cameras and can easily be transmitted (shared) over a network.
The positioning constraints put on the traffic cameras make it difficult to take images of license plates from different angles and distances and still achieve an accurate reading. Therefore, it would be difficult to scale the same license plate image capture process performed by law enforcement authorities to mobile apparatuses. In other words, it is difficult to derive license plate information from an image of a license plate taken from a mobile image capture apparatus at a variety of angles, distances, ambient conditions, mobile apparatus motion, and when other object images are also in the image, which hinders a user's ability to easily gather valuable information about specific vehicles when engaging in a number of different vehicle related activities such as buying and selling vehicles, insuring vehicles, and obtaining financing for vehicles.
Another disadvantage of existing systems is the sometime need to block the license plate of one or more vehicles when creating an image of a vehicle to be used in a non-secure environment, such as a public network (e.g. Internet). If a user wishes to advertise a vehicle for sale or for other reasons, the license plate should be obscured to protect personal information about the vehicle and vehicle owner.